Ten Points
by RyDeNiSlOvE
Summary: Strip hockey is a pretty great game, especially when Kendall makes the rules.


Logan tugged on the strap of his helmet, tightening it until it was uncomfortable around his neck, kicking the toe of his skate against the ice until little white shards surrounded a little dent in the floor. He felt all Carlos-y, but at least _Logan_ was wearing his hockey helmet when he was actually playing the game. Like, in an appropriate situation.

"Okay." Kendall's voice echoed around the open, high ceilinged space. "You get the rules?"

"N-Not really," the smaller of the two admitted, finding it strangely hard to balance.

"It's easy," Kendall sighed. "Every time one of us makes a goal, the other takes off one article of clothing. It's simple, got it?"

Logan could see Kendall's smirk from across the rink. Honestly, he was a little worried, looking down at all his gear and padding that, yes, he needed not to beat himself up on the ice. Not to mention that it was freaking _cold_ in there to keep the ice from melting.

He shifted slightly, pants a little too tight for comfort at the look on Kendall's face.

"Okay."

"Three…two…"

Logan gulped, concentrating on the puck in the very centre of the oval of ice.

"One."

He rushed forwards, gliding across the ice like he was motherfucking _born_ to, right there and about to slam the puck right into Kendall's goal, right past his measly little defence, and goddamnit, he was gonna win and watch Kendall strip like the little whore he was when-the puck was gone. He looked around stupidly, seeing Kendall whack his stick against the puck, which consequently slid right on into his abandoned goal.

Disgruntled, Logan leaned on his hockey stick, reaching up to unfasten and remove his helmet from his head. He glared at a satisfied Kendall, tossing the helmet to the side and listing a hand through his dark hair.

"Damn you, Kendall," he grumbled, stalking off to retrieve the puck from the netting of his goal before hitting it back into the rink and skating forward after it, his competition a considerable distance behind. Who cared if he was cheating a little? Kendall was going to be naked, and it was his fault. Logan laughed sadistically, poising himself to whack the black circle in, and _again_ he was too slow. Kendall slid in front of him and hit the puck away; this time he reacted instantly and went after the sliding object, skates tearing up the ice as he went.

Fortunately for him, however, Kendall invariably managed to beat him to it, and Logan watched in dismay as his goal caught the puck once more.

"I'm supposed to be good at this game," he declared indignantly, shooting dirty looks at Kendall when he wasn't busy trying to remove his gloves from clammy hands. He got them off eventually, throwing them over by his discarded helmet. Two could play this game. Kendall would have to score a damn lot of goals to get all Logan's padding off.

Logan busied himself with getting the puck back for the second time, turning around and immediately chucking it right over Kendall's head and watching gleefully as it flew into the goal.

"Kobe!" he yelled, pointing at his friend. "Pants off, bitch!"

"Yeah?" Kendall challenged, his woman forces causing his hand to gravitate to his hip. What a fag. "I expect you know the rule about throwing the puck into my goal, hmm?"

"Oh yeah?" he shot back, fighting Kendall's gay with his own gay. "What."

Kendall sniffed. "If you throw it, I get ten points. That's the rule."

"There _are_ no rules in strip hockey!" Logan shrieked, gloveless hands in the air and wildly gesticulating.

"_I_ make the rules!" Kendall retorted, all hot and bothered and in Logan's face.

"Did I invite you to my barbecue?" the brunette asked dangerously, "Cause you're getting' all up in my grill."

"Yeah. I think you did. Where's my meat, bitch?"

"I'll tell you where it's gonna be," Logan said lightly, undoing the velcro around his wrists and peeling off the first layer of his uniform.

"One," Kendall said condescendingly.

Logan removed the outer part of his right shoulder pad, following with the left. It was basic knowledge that in strip-anything pairs counted as one item.

"Two." Kendall licked his lips.

The dark haired boy sighed, taking off his special jacket, three, the bulk of his shoulder pads, four, the fucking bullet proof vest thing they had to wear for whatever reason, five, his other jacket, six, his other other jacket, seven, the rest of all the padding on the upper half of himself, eight, his sweatshirt, nine, his t-shirt, ten. And that was the story of how Logan Mitchell came to be topless and overexposed, and maybe a bit red in the face.

Kendall looked happy. Logan did not.

"I still scored, you know," he pointed out, feeling lucky that he had so much padding in his pants when Kendall bit his lip just in that _way_. Contrary to Logan's strategy, Kendall decided to go for the clothes that mattered most first, shimmying out of his white uniform bottoms and skating over in sweatpants and black padding to his goal. It was on. It was so on.

The part of Logan that reasoned like a normal teenaged boy wanted to go over there already and just fuck Kendall right through the ice, but if Kendall wanted to go about this business all slow and deliberate then _so be it._

"Fuck," he muttered as Kendall bent over to get the puck out of the back of his goal, making it kinda hard to concentrate on scoring (in the hockey sense).

Kendall got the damning thing out after too long a time of sticking his ass up in the air for Logan to drool at, facing his bandmate and narrowing his eyes. Logan braced himself for the attack, and Kendall hit the puck towards him at frightening speed, the thing speeding across the ice and _bam_ right into Logan's waiting stick. It stopped the momentum of the puck and Logan advanced with long, slow strides, keeping the puck close and taking his shot.

Kendall was ready was ever, smacking the puck back past Logan and making him go after it, he himself following behind in case he tried anything sneaky like, god forbid, just picking the thing up and chucking it.

Logan caught the puck with his stick before it went into the white netting of his goal, looking at Kendall who was standing _right fucking there_ and just _asking_ for a fight. Logan raised his eyebrows, hitting the puck hard but only about a foot before Kendall aimed it right back at him, the object travelling right through his legs and into the net behind him.

"I get ten more points just for the hell of it," Kendall decided, scraping the metal of his skate against the ice absently.

"The fuck? No. Just no."

"But Logan, I make the-"

"We're not getting anywhere by arguing!"

Kendall realised that Logan was standing there in just his sweatpants and skates at that point and gladly accepted his statement, taking the incentive to retrieve the puck from Logan's goal (Logan had done enough of that already) and holding it between his fingers.

Hit by a stroke of retardation, or Logan, or whatever the kids called it these days, he decided to toss it into the goal in front of him, punching the air and trying not to jump around-that was never good on the ice.

"Goal!"

"Ten points!" Logan shouted almost simultaneously, dropping to one knee to begin the long process of untying his skates. He got one off, at last, then another, setting them on the ground next to him.

"Don't bother getting back up," Kendall told him, looking down appreciatively at him before taking the puck back out of Logan's goal and sliding it in a few inches and then back out and then in again.

"More goals. Strip."

Kendall skated around Logan, watching him warily as he sat there on the ice.

"The enemy ship circles the planet, searching for a surface to land its forces in safety," Logan said in his best space commander voice, playing with the laces on his shoes.

"The enemy ship is about to launch its great invasion of Uranus…"

"Hey!"

Logan, against Kendall's orders, stood, an embarrassing amount shorter than the other. He sighed heavily, unstrapping his shin guards and everything else that needed to be off, standing there in his grey sweatpants and glaring at Kendall.

"I'm waiting," Kendall said, gesturing to the pants and looking at Logan's angry bitchy face.

"So am I, asshole. Ten points."

Logan hooked a thumb in the elastic of his pants, slowly, _slowly_ exposing delicious skin that made Kendall seriously consider cannibalism. Getting more into the swing of things, he looked up to make eye contact with the blonde, giving him the most sultry looks he could manage while sliding the waistband of his pants down his hips.

"Fuck, Logan," Kendall groaned unabashedly, making Logan's face go bright red. "Just hurry it up already."

Logan glanced back up at Kendall, raising his eyebrows before slipping his pants down the rest of the way, stepping out of them and standing there, cold, on the ice.

"Somebody's happy to see me," Kendall mumbled, stepping up to Logan and running his fingers up his sides distractedly. He smirked, kissing Logan's lips lightly as his hands ran down his back to squeeze at his ass, fingers dying to get involved and completely disgusting.

Logan tried to say something, but somehow forgot everything when Kendall gave him that _look_. It was about cats anyway, but that was beside the point. The point was that Kendall had him against the plexiglass wall surrounding the ice, his clothed body hot against Logan's as he mouthed at the corner of his lips.

Logan glanced down, sighing happily because, yes, at _last_ he was getting what he wanted. For the last-almost the last year-him and Kendall had been speaking solely in double entendres that sort of evolved into open dirty talking, trying to touch each other as obnoxiously and distractingly as possible while in the car or at the studio, and just plain suggesting that they defile each other on a daily basis, but nothing had ever happened. Which, in Logan's humble opinion, was totally jank.

So basically he was ecstatic that he finally, finally, got into Kendall's stupid gay tight little pants. Which, as Logan repeatedly pointed out, killed sperm. He supposed Kendall didn't particularly need those, though, not unless there were eggs in Logan that he just didn't know about.

Kendall still had his hands all over Logan's body and his tongue all up in his mouth, licking around every surface he could find in there, lips creating a ring of saliva around his mouth. Usually that would disgust Logan but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care. He pushed his hips forwards into Kendall's, the latter making sounds that Logan didn't even know men were capable of. Logan reached forward, still pissed that Kendall was all breaking the rules about ten points and all that, his fingers delving down into the front of Kendall's pants and _oh god._

Kendall was all of a sudden _very_ submissive when you started touching his dick. Logan rubbed his fingers over the head of Kendall's cock, forcing a strained sound out of him and seeing him make another one of those stupid faces he made.

"Logan," he snapped, trying to sound believably annoyed but sort of failing. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" Logan asked, moving his hand down to slowly jack Kendall off.

Kendall made an unintelligible noise of Logan-you're-so-dumb-stfu-go-die-in-a-hole-I'm-still-super-horny-though, swatting at Logan's hand from outside his pants. Logan slipped his hand out, because, fine, if Kendall didn't want help getting off, then he would just leave him on his own.

"I don't wanna come yet," Kendall mumbled, embarrassed. "So…"

He lost his train of thought as Logan leaned back against the padded top of the waist-high wall, half sitting on it with his legs spread wide, and came closer to him, stopping between Logan's knees and leaning forward to touch his lips to the other's.

He smiled at Logan, kissing him roughly as he freed his hard cock from the heated confines of his pants and moaned loudly because _fuck_ he had never been this turned on in his entire life. Not like that was saying much, as he was sort of a loser, but still. He reached down to grasp Logan's hips in his hands, feeling the smaller boy shudder and arch against him, wrapping his arms around Kendall's neck.

"You want me to fuck you?" Kendall murmured into Logan's hair, sliding his hips up Logan's in a way that just made him lose it. Like. Stop all thought processes lose it, because there was nothing he could think about but feeling more of that. Logan could probably still be solving basic quadratics at the least, but Kendall was gone, gone, gone, and he never wanted back. Ever.

Logan whimpered, wrapping his legs around Kendall's middle and staring him down with hooded eyes and parted lips. Kendall squeezed his eyes closed, lifting Logan up with one hand (and Logan's effort) and tilting him back against the wall before trying to guide himself to Logan's entrance.

Maybe it would be a hell of a lot easier to find the damning thing and shove his dick in it if he could actually, you know, think clearly, but _no_.

"Can't you, like, have a vagina too or something?" Kendall grumbled, slick fingers rubbing over the puckered hole before dipping in slightly.

Logan made a high pitched noise of indignation, looking at Kendall like he had at least several extra heads, and Kendall shrugged, hands underneath Logan and pulling him up above his dick. Logan sighed, and Kendall lowered him down upon himself, their bodies sliding together if not a little awkwardly. Kendall looked up at the dark haired boy's flushed and panting face, holding him against the plexiglass and thrusting up into him.

"Dude, Kendall!" Logan shrieked, scrabbling to get a tighter hold on Kendall, arms wound around his neck, legs around his waist. "Goddamn, that _hurts_!"

Kendall was too exhilarated to say anything in response, absorbed in the feeling of slick, tight heat that no hand or even mouth could ever compare to. It was just so fucking _delicious._ He slammed in hard, face contorted in pleasure and exertion, mind just concentrating on getting deeper in and getting _more_ of that.

Logan, on the other hand, was plain uncomfortable, questioning why he was gay in the first place if _this_ was what being fucked up the ass felt like. It was evident that something that big was not meant to go way inside him, feeling like it was creating some gaping hole in him that he wouldn't be able to fix. It was when he readjusted himself around Kendall trying to escape that maddening _pressure_ that it made sense. Apparently the angle was everything, because all of a sudden Kendall was hitting something in him that desperately needed attention but Logan didn't even know was there.

He groaned, head tilting back as he started pushing himself down to meet the erratic jerking of Kendall's hips, holding onto Kendall tighter and letting himself just focus on that _feeling_. It seriously emanated waves of sheer bliss that rocked through his entire body, lingering in the tips of his fingers and toes. He rested his forehead against Kendall's, looking down and watching a bead of precum drip down the side of his pulsating cock.

_Fuck_.

Kendall surged forward, kissing Logan roughly, teeth and tongue crushing his lips and anything else they could get at, his mouth opening wide to release all sorts of whines and whimpers as he slammed Logan down onto him, Logan taking a shaking, stuttering breath and tensing up his body as Kendall came hard inside him, pushing in weakly as he rode out his orgasm. The corner of Kendall's mouth turned up in a slight smile as he pulled away from Logan's lips, reaching forward to finish Logan off as the smaller of the two leaned on the wall.

Once Logan found his footing on the ice, legs wobbly and mind blown, Kendall wrapped his arms around him, Logan returning the gesture in the most long winded, faggiest hug thing he had ever experienced. And also, admittedly, the most enjoyable.

"Good game," Kendall said, about to start laughing when Logan gave him that look like he was going to kill him and eat his internal organs. And then maybe laugh about it later.

Logan's expression turned soft again and he nestled his face in the warmth of Kendall's neck, grip tight on the other and not wanting to let go for the life of him. It was cold out there, for Christ's sake.

When Kendall did pull away, though, Logan stood there with this stupid grin on his face, watching as Kendall did everything he needed to, putting his dick back in his pants where it belonged, pulling on his uniform pants, throwing Logan's shirt in his face. The odd thing he did was strapping his helmet back on, but after all, it was to be expected.

"Rematch?"


End file.
